


Teenagers (Scare the Living Sh** Out of Me)

by Emily_the_Almighty, Kait_the_Great



Series: A Day in the Life of a Single Lad (Dad) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Michael and Geoff as father and son, Michael's a dad, Other, Teenage Rebellion, teenage Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_the_Great/pseuds/Kait_the_Great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is an awful son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers (Scare the Living Sh** Out of Me)

It was three in the morning when Michael heard a car pull into the driveway and the slam of a car door. He stood up from his position on the couch and stood in front of the door. Michael watched as his sixteen year old son, Geoff, tried to sneak in. Michael flicked the light on and took a little pride in the fear in Geoff's eyes before remembering the time and getting angry again.  
"Geoffrey Lazer Jones, what the fuck are you doing coming home at three in the fucking morning! I called you eighty damn times, you were supposed to be home by eleven. Why the fuck do I smell weed? What have you been doing?"  
"Why the fuck do you care?"  
"Do not curse at me Geoff, and I care because you're my fucking son; which means that I am responsible for you and whatever you do. When I say that you need to be home at a certain time that means you need to be home at that time and not coming in four damn hours later! I would be a little more lenient if you were at least doing good in school, but you're failing every single fucking class! Do not do it again Geoff or I swear to God I will send you to live your mother."  
"That threat is getting pretty weak dad; you've been talking about sending me to live with the bitch ever since I turned twelve."  
"I should because you're just like her, nothing. You're doing nothing with your life. Is that what you want Geoff? Do you wan to become a lowlife like your mother slumming it in the ghettos of New Jersey, never knowing if, when you look at someone the wrong way, it will be your last day."  
"At least Mom would let me do what I want."  
"Your mother doesn't care about you! Of cours she would let you do what you want just so you wouldn't be in her hair all the time. You don't see everything I do or you, do you? I'm trying so hard to be the best father I can be for you, but you don't care. Well fine, I don't either come and go as you please. I'm done Geoff, goodnight."  
Geoff watched stunned as his father walked down the hallway and slammed his bedroom door behind him. He knew that he had truly messed up this time. The teenager took his shoes off and went into his room. He looked over at the pictures sitting on his dresser, they were all of him and his dad at different stages of his life. The most recent one was two weeks ago when MIchael decided to take Geoff out on a spontaneous fishing trip. Guilt settled low in Geoff's stomach; he knew that he pushed his father too far tonight. He promised to himself that he would make it up to his father in the morning.  
======================  
Michael woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Getting up he went to his bathroom and did his morning routine. When he got to the kitchen what he saw shocked him; Geoff was sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of waffles on a late and two cups of coffee at his and Michael's respective places at the table. When Geoff noticed his father enter the kitchen he stood up and prepared to speak.  
"Dad I'm sorry. I thought long and hard last night about what you said and I know that I could have it so much worse. I wanted to tell you that I'm thankful that it's you who is raising me and I promise to try and be a better son for you. I love you dad."  
"I love you too son."


End file.
